Chemical reactors are vessels in which chemical reactions take place. There are many types of chemical reactors including, for example, tank reactors and flow reactors that can be operated in continuous mode and/or batch mode.
There is interest in developing reactors that permit chemical processes to be intensified. By increasing the rates of mass transfer and energy transfer to, from and within a reactor, chemical reactions can be performed in smaller reactor volumes and/or with different reaction networks to improve productivity and reduce costs and waste production. Designs used in developing such chemical reactors include, for example, microchannels, static mixers, structured packings, jet impingement and rotating equipment.